


The Beasts Outside

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Pets, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: "The clock hit midnight, and the howling only started."





	The Beasts Outside

**Author's Note:**

> 6 October story. Short and sweet.

The clock hit midnight, and the howling only started. The powerful guttural sounds woke Schneep from his peaceful slumber. He was no veterinarian, but even he knew no animal could make such a noise. Panicked, the doctor looked out the window. The moonless night made it impossible to find the source of the howls. Did he imagine it? Another howl rang out from the shadows. Nope, the threat was very really.

Schneep threw on a robe and entered the hallway. Next door to Schneep’s room, Chase remained asleep. However, his dreams were interrupted when Schneep shook him awake.

“Chase! You must vake up! Der are vild animals outside!”

“Dude, it’s probably just raccoons or something. Go back to bed.”

“Raccoons? No! Der are vicious beasts out, howling!”

“Fine, let’s go get Anti then.”

The pair tiptoed to Anti’s room. Inside, his bed was empty. This wasn’t too unusual. Anti often was about at night. He was probably crocheting in the living room or getting something to eat in the kitchen. However, the two were disappointed when they couldn’t find him in either room.

“Oh no! Oh no! He has surely been devoured.”

Another howl echoed in the night sky, sending chills down both men’s spines. If Anti couldn’t win against such a beast, no one in the Septic household could. They could get Jackaboyman, but even he was no match for a monster of this potency. 

“Shit man. I think you’re right. Anti’s dead. Unless…”

Schneep knew exactly what Chase was thinking. It was a horrible idea, but there was nothing else the two could do.

“I’m not going out der! You go!”

“Together then, coward!”

Shaking, the pair peeked outside. Nothing was visible from that distance. If they were to see what was happening, they would need to go deeper into the shadows. They had no choice but to wander out of the house. The howling came from the backyard. Scheep and Chase huddled together and peered into the yard. Anti stood on the lawn, gazing into the dark.

“You’re okay! What are you doing out here?”

Anti turned to the approaching duo and giggled to himself.

“Watch this.”

Anti snapped his fingers and a howl rang in the distance. Schneep and Chase didn’t know what to do. The beasts were coming. They were going to die. They would all be mauled and torn to shreds. The sound of trampling feet grew louder, and a massive shadow appeared from the distance. When it came into view, the pair recognized it as an abnormally large canine. It was no earthly dog, but a dog none the less.

“Yeah, I got a dog.”


End file.
